Manchester and the Marauders!
by jessie0231
Summary: Marauders. With three of the original founders blood running through her vains. Being chased by the one who as the fourth and final blood running through his. Life will never be the same. Will cover all school for them and the years till Riddles down fall
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter only my own created charachters.

Chapter One: The History

"Mom have you seen my glasses?" A young girl with long brown hair that was almost black and eyes the color of honey exited her room. Her hair completely disheveled and tangled. The mother had blond hair and blue eyes. She shook her head, "No, Jessica I haven't. Why don't you go ask your father. He may know and why your at it talk to him about going into town and getting that hair of yours cut. Honestly you have to much trouble managing it when its this length." The girl stopped and looked at her reflection. Since she did not have her glasses on the image was blurred but she could make out her hair. It fell to the small of her back. Se shrugged her shoulders. "Alright mom. I will cut it. I don't see why you just don't let me get contacts. That would make life so much easier." The girls mother sighed, "I'm sorry dear bu..." "Vivian!!" The woman sighed. "You father is calling. Here." Her mother pulled a pair of glasses out of her pocket. "The last time they had to be replaced I had an extra pair made. Just for this reason. The last thing we need is for you to be completely blind at the dinner party tonight." She handed the girl the glasses. "Now if you don't want to cut your hair at least have one of the elves put it up for tonight. We have very important people coming tonight. I don't want a single thing amiss that includes your hair." With that the mother exited the girls private study.

"Uh...Inky why do you insist on pulling with every brush stroke?" Jessica had an absolutely livid look on her face as she gazed at the house-elves reflection in the mirror. "Well if the misses would take better care of her hair Tinky would not be pulling it out." Jessica was absolutely angry at the house elf. But she could never stay mad at Tinky for long. Jessica sighed in resignation. "Alright Tinky cut it off." The house elf stopped brushing and stared at her mistress in horror. "Are you sure lady?" The girl nodded. "How short would the misses like it?" The girl casted a glance at her reflection. " Just below the shoulders should do. Then I want the hair in the front braided into a crown and the rest of it straightened. Understand?" The house elf nodded and began her cutting.

Roughly an hour later the house elf beamed at the girls reflection. "Tinky is done with misses hair." Jessica glanced at her reflection. Nodded her head in approval. She then rose from her red and gold vanity. It was a red wood with carvings of roses all along the edges of the desk and mirror. The chair was redwood with a red cushion in the middle of the bottom and back. Her feet padded over her black and gold carpet. It was black with pictures of golden flowers. A queen sized canopy bed sat against the opposite wall of her vanity between two windows. Both had gold curtains with red tassels hanging from them. He bed had a red canopy and black bedding with red and gold pillows. Her frame was the same redwood as her vanity. She walked over to her book shelf and pulled on a book that read, "History of Magic Through the Ages" She had already read that book herself and knew the likely hood of anyone ever picking it up from the shelf would be completely unlikely. The book shelf slid to the right and revealed a large closet. She walked into the closet and pulled a white satin halter dress of the clothes rack. She bent down and picked up pink satin heels. She walked to the far end of the closet. She pressed a button and a vault appeared. She turned the padlock to the left five times to left 3 and to the right 3 and the vault opened. Shelves of jewelry and money laid inside. She picked out pink sapphire jewelry set. She then closed the vault and left her closet. She noticed Tinky had already left so she proceeded to get dressed. She pulled the dress over her head and it fell to her mid thighs. She strapped on her pink 3 inch heels and laced them up her calves. She walked over to the vanity and placed the circlet on her hair and adjusted it so the tear drop pink jewel fell just between her perfectly arched brows. She clasped the tear drop earrings that dangled on the end of 5 white diamonds. Her necklace dropped to the center of her chest drawing attention to the decent amount of exposed skin. He placed a pink cocktail ring on her right middle finger. She then applied foundation and powders to her fair skin. She applied pink and silver shadows eyeliner and mascara. A bit of blush and a brown n pink lipstick. She turned to grab a brown satin sash off her bed and placed it around her shoulders. She placed her glasses on and walked out the door of her room.

As I walked down the main stair case I could hear all speaking stop. I sighed. I hated all the attention my parents always put on me. See my parents couldn't have children of their own so they adopted me from a orphanage in London when I was one. But the way the loved me and doted on me one wouldn't even been able to tell. No one but my parents and myself knew. They obliterated the lady who ran the orphanages memories of me when they adopted me. See my father was none other than Richard Lewis Manchester. Who is that you ask? Well he is the owner of Manchester United the muggle futball team and Manchester Unlimited the quidditch team. So that alone makes us filthy rich in both worlds but if that wasn't enough my mother was a famous seer. Its rather funny. I am adopted but I myself am also a seer. So that just made it that much easier for my mother and father to pass me off as their own. You see my parents couldn't have children because a rather nasty accident my father had at Hogwarts. Lets just say one of the Slytherins got angry cause my dad won the game for Gryffindor and they knocked a bludger and it hit him and a 'special' place. After that he couldn't have kids.

As I neared the bottom of the staircase I could see all the stares I was getting from men of all aged. It somewhat made me sick and angry all at the same time but I plastered a fake smile on my face and went about being the perfect pure-blood heiress. That is if I was even really pure blood.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: New Friends and Enemies

I was listening to James go on and on about who the host of the party was but I barely paid much attention. I always hated these things but I had to attend either way. If not with the Potters than with my own family the Blacks. Foul bunch they were. With my lunatic cousins and Death Eater wannabe brother Regulus. I hated the lot of them. So of course I attended with the Potters. Hell I practically lived with them during the summer. James was the brother I always wanted. "Sirius you won't believe how loaded this family is. Did you know that Richard Manchester own Manchester Unlimited? I am so going to get in his good graces and convince him to send some scouts to Hogwarts to check out the team." Sirius brightened at that. " I thought you wanted to be and Auror?" James stopped and his smile dropped. "Yeah I know but hey one can dream can't they?" I just shook my head. I then put one of my cocky grins on my face. "Even if they did come they would be to focused on the greatness that is Sirius Black, they wouldn't pass a glance to you." I saw him pale at my words and he hit me in the arm. "No need to get violent I would mention you every so often. I mean what are friends for." I saw a small smile come to his face.

"Come on Padfoot stop torturing the man. He has a lot on his mind at the moment. I mean getting the brush off from Evans at the end of term damaged his poor ego enough." I laughed and Remus joined in. "How true you are Mooney. Didn't she also get a restraining order against him as well? I believe he can't come within what is it 80 feet of her now?" Remus laughed. "Hey!! Is was complete miss understanding." I laughed even harder as James said this. "Oh so she didn't get a court order?" I saw his confidence deflate a bit. "Yeah she did but its not 80 feet. It is only 20. It also becomes void at the beginning of term." I saw him brighten as he finished. "Then you're going to go right back at pestering her for a date?" He nodded and looked like a complete idiot. "Come off it already Prongs. You tried all year and she still isn't going for it. I mean you can't spend the next four terms chasing after her. I mean have you seen the selection at Hogwarts? I feel like a kid in a candy store. All the snogging action and all you have to do it take your pick." I felt a smack up the side of my head. I started rubbing the sore spot on my head. I saw Remus glaring at me. "Honestly Sirius the way you view women is despicable. Plus your more of an perverted kid in a undergarment store than a kid in a candy store." I joined James and Remus in good round of insults to one another. One of our favorite past times. When we're not making a Slytherins miserable it was each other. Then I heard everything go dead quiet. I saw James and Remus staring slack jawed at something behind me.

There I saw one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen. She put every girl at Hogwarts to shame. She was coming down the stairs. She had her head held high. In a way she reminded me of my buddy James. They had a lot of the same features but of course he wasn't related to her or else he would have told me. I saw her smile widely at all the guest before her. I could tell it was forced. Which only meant one of two things. Either she hated having to be here or she believed everyone to be beneath her. I just hope is wasn't the latter of the two. I then saw her parents stand on either side of her. Just like one would royalty. "I would like to thank you all for coming. Some of you are old friends and some new. I am Richard Manchester. This ravishing woman is Vivian and this beautiful jewel is our daughter Jessica. She is 14 years of age. She will be attending Hogwarts this year. She is transferring from Beauxbatons so those of you here today who already attend Hogwarts if you would be so kind as to introduce yourselves to her and give her a bit of history of the school I would be very grateful. Now without further delay please everyone enjoy yourselves and if you have any questions do not hesitate to ask." Then her parents took each others by the arm and led his wife into the crowd.

Finally, I thought. I watched my parents retreating form. I glanced around the room and noticed some people I knew others I didn't. I started walking to the bar to get a butter beer and the second I reached the bar I was swarmed with admirers. I smiled politely at them all. "Boys now I know that most of you only want to speak with me cause you think I can get you autographs and personal meet and greets with my fathers team. Well your all wrong. Or perhaps you think that you have mad skills and belong on the team as well. I'm sorry but you are talking to the wrong person. So if you genuinely want to get to know me than great but if not I suggest you flee before I get my fathers Beaters over here to treat your head like a bludger." With that most of the guys scattered. I sighed in relief and flashed them all my brightest smile. "So who wants to start? Follow me to my study. I got a stash of fire whiskey and muggle liquor up there." I walked straight back upstairs. I led about 8 guys through a portrait of Godric Gryffindor. For some odd reason my father insist that this be put in front of my door so when I went to Hogwarts I would get sorted into Gryffindor. Nonsense if you as me.

I followed her and the rest of the guys through a portrait into a large library. There were tons of different places to sit. I looked around and noticed some guys and girls about my age and older I had never seen before. I watched her head straight for her desk and sit on top of it. She crossed her legs and flashed a brilliant smile on her face. "So you guys just gonna stand there or am I gonna get some introductions or what?" I shook my self back to reality. All her friends had a good laugh at this. "My name is James Potter. I go to Hogwarts and am in Gryffindor house. Leader of the infamous Marauders." She cocked her eyebrow up in confusion. I smack James on the side of the head. "Don't listen to him he isn't the leader of the Marauders I am." She was still lost. "My name is Sirius Black at your service." I flashed her one of my smiles. But it seems she lost interest the second she heard my name and turned her attention to Remus. "And you are?" He bowed slightly. "Remus Lupin. Friends to both of these idiots and a Marauder as well." She giggled when Remus called us idiots. I couldn't help but smile at her giggle. It was infectious soon most of the people in the room were laughing. But we all stopped at the next voice. "I am Lucius Malfoy my lady. I am sure your parents have mentioned me to you as of recent?" Then her smile widened even more. Oh no she was a dark wizard lover but I did not expect what came out of her mouth next. She hopped gracefully of her desk and approached Lucius Even in heels she was quite short. She came only up to his chin. She looked up to him and her smile dropped. "Oh yes trust me I have heard of you. muggle hater. Discriminator. Egotistical. Dark wizard. Death eater wannabe. And if you think this fake act will hold up you got another thing coming buddy." She snapped her fingers and two large men who stood a good foot higher than her escorted him to the portrait exit.

I then couldn't help myself. I smiled at her. "That was bloody brilliant. You are the only girl who has enough gall to stand up to Malfoy. From this day forward I shall worship the ground you walk on." She smiled and blushed. "Well what can I say I hate men who think they gods gift to women. Egotistical show offs are what really get my blood boiling. Oh and muggle haters are where I draw the line." I saw James step up next to me. "Oh well Sirius is the most egotistical one of the Marauders. He is a skirt chaser but I on the other hand am all for muggle rights and womens rights." I couldn't help but smack him upside the head. He just shrugged and smiled wildly. But this time all the rest of the guys except us three left and we were stuck in a room with a bunch of women. I noticed Remus scanning over the various books she had. Leave to Remus with all these women to go straight for the books. James was over talking to a blond with green eyes. From their hand movement it seemed they were chatting about proper ways to catch a snitch. I noticed Jessica over by a bar mixing nine drinks. I walked over and picked up what looked like water and put it to my lips. "No don't" I didn't listen and took a large gulp. I was one of the worst things I had ever tasted and it burned worse than fire whiskey all the way down. " What the bloody hell is that?" She just fell over laughing. I looked at the bottle it read 'Vodka' and I took a whiff and it nearly knocked me over. "You aren't suppose to drink it straight. Your suppose to mix it. Here try this." She handed me a glass with filled with red juice the vodka crap and pieces of pineapple. I took a drink hesitantly. I swallowed it. "Wow this is great. Can't taste that shit at all." She smiled at me and shook her head. "Thats the point." One could not help but feel the awkward silence that fell between the two of us. Just then a cure brunette walked by and I could not help but watch her as she smiled at me. I heard a scoff and soft laugh. I turn towards Jessica and cock a brow at her. "What?" She just shook her head and looked up from her task of mixing drinks. "You really are one of those kind aren't you?"

I looked at her in confusion. "Care to elaborate?" "The type that who's ego is hurt easily and automatically makes himself feel better by sneaking off to an empty classroom to snog a girl who believes she is madly in love with you. All the while you take advantage of her to make your own insecurities vanish. I know your type. Well I believe we can be friends Sirius but nothing more than that. I am more for the silent type. I find a man who I can hold a civil conversation with and not lose him along the way one of the most attractive qualities. I believe a man who is very serious about schooling and even goes beyond the call to exceed what is expected of him a extremely good attribute. So Sirius when you become that person I would love nothing more to pursue a relationship with you but till then we'll just have to settle on being friends. Deal?" She held her hand out to me and I shook it. So I know she was attracted to me but she wanted more than what I had to offer. Well friends will have to do. I plan on changing for no woman. Even if she is beautiful. I watched and she passed out the drinks and went to speak with Remus. He was reading a book but closed when she spoke. I could see he was the type of guy she was looking for even if she didn't know it. But she was nice but not the type of girl that would ever go for me thanks to James. Where is he so I can throttle him.

Chapter Three: Lily Meets Jessica

"Remus wait up. Why are you walking so fast?" I looked back to see Jessica speed walking to catch up with me. She had on muggle jeans that hung on her hips and a white to with a red dragon wrapping around it and sandals. Her hair was down and curled slightly under at the ends. She had make up on and she look gorgeous. I smiled and shook my head. She stood at about five foot and was the perfect size. Shapely in all the right places. I had promised I would take her around Daigon alley. "I'm sorry Jessica I forget how short your legs are." She mocked glared at me and smiled. "Not my fault you are the jolly green giant known as Remus Lupin." And proceeded to stick her tongue out at me. I just chuckled. "Come on we need to get you your robes and then your books." I nodded and I escorted her to Madam Malkins.

I heard the bells above the door ring and I saw Remus walk in. I automatically realized who it was. I hopped of the stool and crashed into her. "Jessica oh my god I haven't seen you in three years." I heard her gasping for breath so I released her. She looked at me with a sheepish look on her face. "Uh...hi Lily. I'm back in London now." I wanted to strangle her. "Uh Lily how do you know Jessica?" I looked over and remembered Remus being there. "Well I should know her she was and still is my best friend. She's been the one giving me the advice about Potter." She looked at me with a look of horror on her face. "Potter? James Potter?" I nodded. "Oh crap." I looked at her with a piercing glare on my face. She started to back up and hid behind Remus. "Lily your going to hate me." "What is she talking about Mooney?" He just shrugged his shoulders and stepped out from in front of her. "How about we get our robes and talk about this over ice cream?" I nodded my head and went back to step on my stool. She stepped onto the one next to me. Then Madam Malkins came out. "Beauxbatons?" I saw her shake her head. "Nope Hogwarts."

I glanced over at Lily who stared at me in shock. I just shrugged her off and stood there quietly until Madam Malkin's needles were done. I hopped of the stool and paid her and I ran out the door with Lily hot on my tails. I ran outside looking in all directions and spotted Sirius and James. Perfect! Lily wont follow if James is by me. She avoids him like the plague. I made a b-line for them with Lily on my tail with Remus following. I jumped onto Sirius and James. "HIDE ME!!" All I could hear was "Jessie I'm going to throttle you!!" I look back and look back to them. "Shes mad I tell you!! Bit by a rabid dog she has." I then wrapped my arms around James. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him. I look at him questioning with my eyes and he could just wink. I shrugged and went with it. Man was that a mistake. "Potter get your hands off her." I smiled at Lily. "Please Lily don't be mad. I didn't know you were a witch or else I would have contacted you the second I got back. But now I know so don't be angry. Plus over the summer Potter and I have fallen madly in love."

She just stared at me in shock and I could see the jealousy bubbling in her eyes. "Thats right Evans. I' ve moved on so you can lift that court order." I could see her eyes go into slits. I fell over laughing. "Oh...Lils...your...so gullible." I said between laughing. James was right next to me in the same state. I could see the embarrassment and relief wash over her face. "Good I thought for sure I was going to have to kill Potter." I stopped and so did James. "Uh ok." Got off the ground and dusted myself off. I threw my arm around he shoulder. "So Lily tell me. How cute are the boys at Hogwarts?" She looked at me with a cocked brow and led me towards the Ice Cream parlor, "Well unfortunately the most attractive guy in school is a Slytherin. I'm sure you have heard of Lucius Malfoy?" She nodded her head. "Oh I've known Lucius for about nine years now. His mum and mine have been best friends since school. We dated for about 3 years but of course we were so young we couldn't fully comprehend it all. Then I found out the true him and well lets just say he has been tossed to the curb." By this time I realized Lily and I weren't being followed anymore. We turn around and the boys are sitting there shell shocked.

She dated Lucius? No way. Well at least their not still dating. "But wait if you dated why did he introduce himself?" I watched her shrug her shoulders. "Well this is kind of embarrassing to admit but I always told him that the most attractive quality he had was his manners. Plus his name always makes me smile." I then realized why she smiled when he introduced himself. Oh well at least their history. But what do I care she doesn't go for guys like me.

Lily was sitting on my bed looking through one of my photo albums talking about each photo and asking questions. "So you were studying to become a veela?" I nodded my head as I brushed my hair. She was staying over so we could go to the train station together. "Yeah. But I always thought it was a little ridiculous. Shaking you arse and smiling pretty while batting your eyelashes is just pathetic." She looked at me and smiled. "You think you could teach me?" I shook my head, "Sorry Lils but only those chosen to go to Beauxbatons can learn to do it properly. I had a choice between Ho warts or there and I chose there." I saw her look down with a disappointed look. She just shrugged it off.

:

"In Memory of Antonio Wilks. Born January 16 1959 Died May 20 1974. Durmstrang champion in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Died from a fall of the side of a mountain while scaling it to the top. Dark wizardry was suspected but nothing proven. Parents murdered three days later by death eaters. No arrest have been made. Survived by his girlfriend Jessica Manchester. Daughter of Richard Manchester owner of the Manchester Unlimited. Daughter of famous Seer Vivian Manchester who is well known for foreseeing the fall of the dark wizard Grindelwauld by the headmaster of Hogwarts Albus Dumbledor."

She looked at me with tears in her eyes. I smiled and turned the page. There were pictures of them at Beauxbatons He had black hair and green eyes. With olive skin. He was extremely handsome and stood good half foot higher than Jessica. She had the biggest smile on her face that seemed so natural and not forced. In the back ground you could see the goblet of fire and next to them was the tri-wizard cup. There we several of other people in the photo with them as well. None that I recognized. She then turned the next page and it showed them dancing at the Yule Ball. They looked absolutely perfect together. She sighed and closed the album and placed it into her trunk.

"We had been dating since my break up with Lucius. He was the ideal boyfriend except he had one problem. He liked to be adored by all. That means the entire female population of Beauxbatons. I was the ideal catch for a person like him. The only problem we had is that he liked certain 'attention' I wouldn't give him." I looked at her not understanding then it hit me like a ton of bricks. "He wanted you to you know but you refused?" She nodded but shrugged like she didn't care. "It didn't matter I knew he loved me and he respected me. Trust me I would have much rather know than not know. The honesty he gave me meant everything." With that she went back to packing her trunk.


End file.
